MisfitZ
by joshua0701
Summary: OC story, different stories and plots etc. blah blah reviews off al kinds welcome and yh stuff.


RWBY CHAPTER 1:

Raven walked through the streets to the air carrier. The air carrier belonged to his new school beacon. This school taught its students how to become great hunters and huntresses. Hunters and huntresses protect people from the creatures of grimm, soulless monsters which attack humans. Raven had no particular reason to join beacon. Apart from a strange invitation from a middle aged man about a week ago. /flashback/ "Mind if i sit next to you?" Asked the man. He had gray hair and some very unique glasses. He was wearing a green overcoat with black trousers and some posh shoes. Raven nodded his head and let the man sit down. "My name's ozpin, and i have been keeping an eye on you... Raven." Raven glanced at ozpin analysing him for a few seconds. 'Ozpin seems to be harmless, but how could he know? Only people from the Den could know!' Raven was stopped half way through his reasoning. "I was a the masquerade, you know the one about a month ago. I went there originally to..." He stopped for a moment trying to think of the right word. "To Deal with a problem. However you saved me quite a bit of trouble, and you handled yourself pretty well, i want you to join beacon, the air bus leaves in one week at three O' clock." Ozpin got up and left at the next stop. Raven was still confused he had no idea what just happened. \end flashback\

Raven walked into the air bus and found what he thought was the most secluded spot. He decided to lie down on the pipe line. After about thirty minutes he fell asleep.

Coda walked onto the air bus. Coda was a white bear Faunus with green eyes, blonde hair, and wore long green sleeve shirts and blue began to mingle with the other students and in the space of two minutes he had made quite a few friends. "What's your weapon?" Said one of the group "Thanks." Said coda. He pulled out a battle axe from his case. "Nice! The name's hunter O' harris!" Said hunter. He was a wolf faunus. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans, with holes in the knees. He also wore a green tank-top. And his hair Juane's, but brown and green fingerless gloves "Coda!" Replied coda.

[INFORMATION GATHERED] [NAMES: CODA, HUNTER O' HARRIS] [HIEGHT: CONFIRMED] [WEIGHT: CONFIRMED] [APPEARANCE: CONFIRMED] [WEAPONS: CONFIRMED] [ABILITIES: UNIDENTIFIED]

Jet walked into the air bus. He walked in with a stride. He was confident and ready for anything he began to mingle with coda and hunter. They all soon became good friends. He wore a open tailed cape, with dark blue jeans and a black top, he wore boots which were very muddy.

Next was a faunus girl that was part bird and she had wings on her back. She is looked very self conscience she had a hoodie and jeans her trainers were high wore flannels to cover up her wings. Coda walked over to her and stared at her "Whats your name?" He asked " lanatte hato" she replied weakly. "Ok Lanatte! Let's be friends!" Smiled coda He grabbed her hand and brought her over to the big group. Then they began discussing the recent white fang attacks and other conspiracies.

[INFORMATION GATHERED] [NAMES: JET, LANETTE HATO] [HIEGHT: CONFIRMED] [WEIGHT: CONFIRMED] [APPEARANCE: CONFIRMED] [WEAPONS: UNIDENTIFIED] [ABILITIES: UNIDENTIFIED]

As they neared beacon the broadcast hologram announcement began. "Good evening students this year blah blah blah..." Raven didn't care he was too busy focusing on Black Lotus. They appeared to have a few scratches on them. "Hopefully they'll have better equipment than the orphanage." He muttered. "HEY!" Called someone. It wasn't that loud but it was loud enough to surprise Raven. He fell down from the pipe line, on to another pipe and another and another and then fell face first onto the floor. "Owowowowow!" He began holding his nose it was bleeding. "Sorry, are you ok?" Said a girl. He had a bow on her head, and black clothes with the occasional white. Raven nodded accepting the apology. "I'm blake whats your name?" She asked "Raven" he replied. "I thought you were dead." She joked "Sometimes i wish i was..." He replied. He grimaced as though a bad subject was brought up. "Um you ok?" She asked "Yeah, fine" he looked at Black Lotus. "Just fine..." "Ok i'll see you around." Said blake and she walked off. The air ship landed. They where at beacon

[INFORMATION GATHERED] [NAME: BLAKE BELLADONA] [HIEGHT: CONFIRMED] [WEIGHT: CONFIRMED] [APPEARANCE: CONFIRMED] [WEAPONS: UNIDENTIFIED] [ABILITIES: UNIDENTIFIED]

Jet, coda, lanette and hunter all walked off the air bus and instantly began to mingle with older students and asked for tips and other pieces of information. They joined a big group which all looked the same apart from one. "Who're you guys?" She asked. "Didn't i see you on the air bus?" She had long yellow hair and purple eyes. She had a brown vest coat, some combat shorts (idk) and some boots. "I'm coda, this is jet lanette and hunter." Pointed out coda and pointed to each person as he said their names. "I'm yang nice to meet you." Said the girl. After a while yang left to find her sister and the others where left with her group.

Raven walked around aimlessly. He had no place to go in mind, he was bored. He sighed. "There's nothing to do!" He moaned out loud. Everyone around him heard but said nothing. They just looked at him strangely. He decided to fall back on to the floor as he fell he saw a girl with a red hood arguing with a girl in white. The girl in white seemed to be tell the girl in red what to do. Suddenly an explosion happened and the girl in white seemed to yell at the girl in red. Just as Raven was going to help blake stepped in and seemed to say something to annoy the girl in white. He looked away he'd seen enough. "Hey." He looked up to see blake staring over him "If i didn't know any better i'd say you were trying to find me!" He joked "You ok?" Blake asked. "Fine, why?" He asked "Well..." She began "you're lying down in the middle of the plaza." Raven looked around. Scanning his surroundings. "I'll get up in a minute." He said. "Alright, see you." Said blake as she walked away.

"Coda, look." Said hunter. Coda looked to where hunter pointed. He could see a person on the floor talking to some girl. The girl began to walk away reading her book. The person was still on the floor. "Let's go say hi!" Said jet excitedly. They began to run over to the person only to see a boy about their age lying down. "Hey!" Said coda. The boy looked up, his eyes seemed to scan them all of a second. "Hi" he said quickly and abruptly. He pushed himself up on to his feet. He dusted off the debris off him. "I'm coda and this is-" coda began "Jet, lanette and hunter." Finished the boy. "I'm Raven." "How did you...?" Asked lanette but before she finished she began to become shy again and just stopped talking. Raven smiled and looked them in the eye. "I'm magical." He said jokingly. Making a rainbow with his hand "Really?!" Asked coda. "No i-" "What number am i thinking of!" jet said as though a bolt of electricity went through him. "7" said Raven. "You are magical!" Replied jet. "No i- just forget it." Smiled Raven. "Lets be friends!" Said hunter Raven looked at him. He began analysing. Hunter was being truthful and he meant it. He showed no evidence of lying and he had 100%confidence in his words. "Ok sure," Raven began "Awesome!" Said jet "But i only have one request." Raven stated "Sure, what is it?" Said coda. "You never touch Black Lotus. If you do i will turn you inside out and feed you your own brain, liver and lungs with out killing you then I will find everything you hold deer, and burn it then i'll throw you in the flames. Do you understand?" Raven threaten. The murderous intent he said it in made the air go cold for that whole area.

"ALL STUDENTS TO THE HALL PLEASE." Said the announcement. "Ugh!" Said raven "i hate walking!" And with that they all walked towards the hall.

-END-


End file.
